


And So, Jacuzzis

by bratfarrar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth can't be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So, Jacuzzis

What words, what words? How could he ever say  
the aching, endless hollow he had felt  
at sight of seeming death's too-soon decay,  
the slackened neck, stilled hand, and blood-soaked belt--  
but duty, pitiless, called him away.  
Else, statue-like, he waiting would have knelt  
beside his broken heart, would weeping stay  
until his grieving bones did even melt  
as did his eyes; his weary head would lay  
down in the dust where then his brother's dwelt.  
Folly seemed like wisdom then: why not pray,  
sacrifice self to shuffle the hand dealt--?  
Not the first time tried, but first time failed: who  
could admit such great defeat? And so, "I knew."


End file.
